


How To Make Your Human Tired

by Varydox



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Degradation Kink, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox
Summary: After a long week, all you want is a nice long nap. Belphegor can think of a few ways to help you.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	How To Make Your Human Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrystallizedInsomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/gifts).



Running from one end of the campus to the other was always a daunting task, maneuvering through the sea of demons to get to classes you always felt so out of place in; hearing whispers about how they wish they could get a piece of your shiny, tantalizing soul was becoming harder and harder to shake off. Even returning to the House of Lamentation failed to yield any relief, as the seven brothers once again fought for your attention and affection, yet this evening seemed different. When had the dormitory ever been this quiet? Aside from when the brothers had pulled their little prank to force you and Lucifer to spend some quality time together, that is.

"Welcome home," a voice greeted you, the tone sounded exactly how you felt- exhausted.

“Belphie?” you offered him a half smile from the entryway.

“Long day for you too?”

“Something like that,” you chuckled. “I just want to take a nap after this week.”

The avatar of sloth peered at you with his uncovered eye. You could have sworn that you could see the gears moving his head as a smirk began to paint his features. While at first glance, Belphegor always seemed apathetic, you had found him to be far more interesting and interested in activities that were less about napping and more about making you squirm under his gaze.

“I know that look,” you smirked back. “What are you thinking about, Belphie?”

“I was thinking about how we should take a bath together.”

“A bath?” you questioned.

“The warm water will help you relax and we can take a nice nap together after. Asmo is working at Majolish tonight, so we can even use his bathroom. If you don’t want to-“

“H-hey! Who said I didn’t want to?” you couldn’t help the stutter. Belphegor always had a way of putting words into your mouth so you’d make decisions faster. “Okay… yes, I’ll take a bath with you.”

“Lovely,” his grin smirk became even more pronounced as he said it, eyes twinkling at how you had so easily given in to him. 

The sound of the running water as it filled the tub was just as therapeutic as the warmth it provided. As the faucet ran, Belphegor gathered a few bottles of substances you assumed to be soaps and shampoos before he stripped down and got into the large pool like tub. You quickly followed, moving to sit near him, but his hands led you to sit on his lap instead.

"Bel-"

"Shhh," he crooned lazily into your ear before lathering up a clean loofah and starting to scrub you diligently. It certainly wasn't what you had expected from Belphegor, but in a way the change of pace was welcome from his usual scheming. placing his hands upon your shoulders.

His fingers worked into your muscles, kneading out the knots that had built up over the course of the week. It was painful initially, but you let him continue to massage. As his hands moved from one shoulder to another, you absentmindedly had reached behind you to rub his thighs. There wasn't much thought on your part, only knowing that his skilled digits were helping you feel relaxed against his lithe frame.

“You want to have a nice nap after this,” his lips were so close to the crook of your neck, teasing you with featherlight touches. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re nice and tired.”

Your face felt heated at the proposition as his hands traveled to your lower back, moving his fingers in different patterns and shapes, listening to the changes in your breathing. If your breath hitched, he made mental notes to graze the area again, chuckling as little moans escaped your lips. His member grazed your ass when it twitched as his own breathing began to shift.

"Belphie~"

You couldn't help the moan that fell from your lips when he whispered your name back, rolling his hips up to yours so his length grazed between your legs. His hands continued their journey downwards to cup your ass, massaging the flesh there as you arched your back.

"Lean over the side," he purred, releasing you from his hold to reach into the basket of liquids he had accumulated before submerging himself, pulling a glass purple bottle from it. You should have guessed he was planning this from the start; it's always the quiet ones, as they say. Regardless, you did as he directed, thankful the room had better insulation than the one you had to share with the other demon brothers- it meant you wouldn't be freezing while Belphegor prepared you. As you bent over, propping yourself upright with your arms, the demon ran his hands down your sides before gripping the flesh of your ass. It was already enough from the massage for your need to set in, but the sound of the bottle of lube opening almost had you moaning right then and there. You could hear as he coated his fingers before the cold substance was poured into place. 

"Belphie!" you gasped his name from the change in temperature, only to be met with a chuckle and a slick finger pressing to your rectum. He was slow and methodical as he fingered you, stretching you out to take his full length.

"That didn't take long," he teased, inserting a second finger not long after the first one had entered you. You pushed back against him, only to be met with a third finger now stretching you out.

"That's too fast!" you groaned, but he didn't stop, other than to add more lube and continue driving his fingers in and out of you, only causing your moans to grow in intensity. It was becoming more and more difficult to relax your muscles as you felt the pressure in your stomach building in intensity. As if on cue, just as you thought your orgasm would wash over you, he removed his fingers, chuckling at how you whimpered with need, missing the feeling of being filled.

"Don't worry," he assured you, "I won't leave you empty for long."

Looking back at him, you noticed him pumping his cock, the skin had a shine to it thanks to the lube. You had taken him plenty of times before but right now, he looked especially good, you almost wanted him to fuck your face instead with how incredible his dick looked. He seemed to notice; he smirked as his eyes followed your hungry gaze.

"Get over here," he told you as he sat on the ledge of the large tub. You didn't need to be told twice, before he had even finished the order, you were at his side, climbing over his legs to straddle him. He grinned as he lined his cock up with your rectum.

"I'm sure a cock loving human like you doesn't need-" you didn't give him a chance to finish that sentence as you sank into his lap, moaning loudly as the length of his member stretching your ass more than his fingers could possibly do. He hissed as you enveloped his length, immediately rocking his hips into you. With each breath, some word of encouragement fell from your lips to fill his ears.

“Heh, shouldn't be surprised a human slut would enjoy this,” he gripped your ass roughly, pulling you down to meet his hips with each rise of his own, the force of his thrusts bringing you closer and closer to your orgasm. The way Belphegor filled your ass was indescribably perfect. For each rake his nails imprinted upon your back another "more!" rang out, echoing off of the tiles of the room. With each thrust, you were certain you might burst, your ears buzzed from the adrenaline of a being of world shattering power rutting into you. Without warning, while your hands gripped his dark hair as your body convulsed, his horns erupted from his skull. Belphegor growled when you screamed his name, your orgasm triggering his own; as his length moved within you, you found yourself smiling when you lay against his chest. 

"You'll have to clean me up again," you chuckled when he slid back into the warm bath water. He didn't answer you, aside from cupping the water and pouring it on the marks he left on your back, opting to keep you close to him. "I think I'm ready for that nap."

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this!!! Thank you so much 💖


End file.
